It Doesn't Feel A Thing Like Falling
by timelording
Summary: After Rachel learns that she's pregnant, she calls on Quinn, the only person she can think of that can understand what she's going through. But as Quinn helps her, they both start to develop feelings that go beyond friendship. Can they and their relationship survive the turmoil of love, friendship, pregnancy, and long distance?
1. Crash

**A/N: **Wooo first Faberry fic ever. Okay so the basics for this are, everything up until the point where we found out Rachel was pregnant is canon, and this is what _I _thought should have happened after that. (Spoiler alert: Also, just so everyone knows, I _totally_ called Brody being a male prostitute like, _ages _ago.) I'll try to update this regularly, as I already have the first four chapters written. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but the way I'm planning it now it looks like it'll be at least ten, maybe fifteen. So yeah, let me know what you think in the reviews k thanks

**Disclaimer:** I swear to god if I have to type another god damn disclaimer for something I obviously don't own

* * *

There isn't much that can wake me up while I'm asleep, but when my phone went off, playing Rachel's customized ringtone ('Defying Gravity', if you were wondering), it managed to drag me from my dreams. If Rachel was calling at three in the morning, it had to be important.

"Rach?" I answered my phone, voice low and raspy from sleep. "What's wrong? It's the middle of the night." There was a silence on the other end of the call, broken only by a sniffing and a choked sob. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my brain raced, coming up with horrible scenarios. "Oh my god, Rachel, were you mugged? I told you that neighborhood you moved into was no good-"

"No, no, I'm f-fine," she finally spoke, interrupting me.

"Then what's wrong? Its three am, I know this isn't just a social call."

"I- I didn't know who to call, and I'm so lost and scared, and I figured maybe you could help me, and I don't know what to do and I-"

"Rachel," I said, interrupting her frenzied speech. "Where are you right now?"

"Sitting on the floor of my bathroom."

"So, then, what's going on?" There was a long silence. "Rachel?"

Another long silence. I looked at my phone to make sure she hadn't hung up, and then, reassured she hadn't, put the phone back to my ear. As I did so, she spoke in a small voice.

"Quinn, I'm pregnant."

I sat up quickly, suddenly wide awake. "Are you a hundred percent sure?"

I heard another sob as she answered. "Yes, yes, I'm sure, I've got about four pregnancy tests in front of me and they all say positive, Quinn, what am I going to do oh my god-"

"Rachel, calm down before you send yourself into a panic attack, okay? Just calm down, its going to be alright, we're gonna figure this out, okay, Rach?"

There was another silence, and I just knew she was nodding. "You know I can't see you, right?" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Oh, right, yeah, sorry, I'm just a little… frazzled right now," she said with a cross between a sob and laughter.

"I know," I said.

And I did know. I'd been where she was right now, just in my sophomore year of high school, not freshman year of college.

I pulled my blanket off of myself, qnd swung my feet to the floor. I grabbed my jeans from the floor, standing and cradling the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I pulled them on.

"Alright, I'm going to finally use that train ticket you got me, and I'm coming up there. You can't be alone right now." I pulled my jacket on one sleeve at a time, and then yanked my duffel bag out from under the bed.

"No, no, Quinn, you can't do that, you have school and work and I'll be fine, I have Kurt and B- Brody," Her voice broke on Brody's name, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "-and really, I'll be fine, Quinn, you don't-"

"Shut up, Rachel. I'm coming whether you like it or not, so deal with it. I'll figure something out with work, and my teachers all love me, so I'll be fine for a week or two. So shut up and let me pack my bag."

I threw some clothes into the bag on my bed as I heard Rachel laugh weakly, and then sniff.

"You're gonna be okay, Rachel. We'll figure something out. Don't worry." I zipped up my packed bag and slung it over my shoulder as I reassured Rachel. "I'll be up there with you soon, and we will figure this out. You aren't alone."

I pulled the train ticket from Rachel out of my desk drawer and my keys from their hook by the door as I left, phone still at my ear as I locked the door to my apartment behind me.

"Rachel? Still with me?" she had been silent for a very un-Rachel like amount of time.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here." Her voice was thick, and I could tell she was crying again. "Thank you, Quinn," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Rachel." I heard a sob just before she hung up, and my heart ached.

The next few hours passed in a blur of traffic, train stations, and taxis, and the sun was peeking over the horizon as I finally rapped my knuckles against the door to Rachel and Kurt's shared loft.

I waited for a few minutes for an answer, and I was just about to knock again when the door slid open to reveal a yawning Kurt, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Quinn?" he said in a hushed exclamation. "What are you doing here?" He ran a hand through his hair, which I was seeing in disarray for the first time ever.

"Rachel," was all I said in explanation, pushing past him and into the loft. I dropped my bag onto the couch and headed for Rachel's corner of the loft, Kurt following.

I pulled back the curtains to find an empty bed. "Where's Brody?" I asked as I turned to Kurt; I figured Rachel was still on the floor of the bathroom from which she had called me.

Kurt shrugged. "Sometimes he just skips out really early. I've never really asked." He put a hand on the back of his neck and looked down at the floor. "I hate to be rude, but… seriously, Quinn, what are you doing here?"

I was already heading for the bathroom, where I was sure to find Rachel. "I already told you, Porcelain: Rachel."

I left Kurt bewildered, and I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

There was Rachel, dark hair pulled into a messy ponytail, eyeliner slightly smudged, sweater pulled down over a shoulder, only one sock on.

Oh, and she was also fast asleep, curled up on the bathroom rug, pregnancy test sticks and boxes scattered near her head. I bent down and gathered them all in my hands, throwing them behind a stack of toilet paper in the cabinet underneath the sink. I'd deal with those later.

I turned back to Rachel, sinking down to my knees onto the floor. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. I hated to wake her, as she probably hadn't gotten more than an hour or two of sleep, but she couldn't stay on the bathroom floor.

I pressed my palm gently to her cheek. "Rachel," I breathed. Her eyelids fluttered, and then snapped open.

"Quinn," she rasped, and she pushed herself up from the floor quickly, shooting to her feet in a panicky way. I followed suit, pushing off the floor to grab her shoulders. I could tell she was about to start panicking, and I needed to derail that train before it even got started.

"Rachel, clam down, its gonna be okay, just take deep breaths," I urged, gazing into her eyes. I watched as they filled up with tears, and then without warning, Rachel was sobbing into my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around my neck and squeezed me close, and I was frozen for a moment, until my brain finally started working again, and I managed to put my hands around her waist.

Now, I've seen Rachel cry before, don't get me wrong. But this wasn't the typical Rachel Berry signature dramatic, weepy, attention-seeking cry. This was different. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs as her tears stained my sweater, and I felt as though I was intruding upon a very private piece of Rachel.

"What do I do, Quinn?" she managed to choke out.

Neither one of us heard the bathroom door open behind me, but as I opened my mouth to respond to Rachel's pleading question, Kurt's voice rang loud in the echo-y bathroom.

"What the _hell _is going on?"


	2. It's Not Hell When You're Around

**A/N: **I know it's been ages since I last updated this even though I said my updates would be regular I'm so sorry life got in the way please don't hate me I love you all. First things first, thank you for taking the time to read this fic, it really means a lot to me that my work is considered worthy enough to be enjoyed by you. Secondly, I got a lot of feedback about Quinn calling Kurt 'porcelain' in the first chapter, and I agree! It was very out of character, and was only in the original write up of that chapter. I thought I had changed it when revising the chapter, but apparently not, so sorry about that. It was never supposed to end up in the final chapter. OKAY I'm done rambling now read my fic

**Disclaimer:** fuck that noise I don't own glee

* * *

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Rachel felt as Quinn's arms tightened around her after Kurt's voice echoed loudly in the tiny bathroom she had spent most of the night in. She clung to Quinn in the small space of silence that followed Kurt's question.

She suddenly remembered the pregnancy test sticks and boxes she had left scattered all over the floor, and pulled away from Quinn frantically, searching the floor for them.

They were gone though, and as Rachel glanced up at Quinn questioningly, she jerked her head gently in the direction of the cabinet under the sink.

_Oh_. Quinn had hid them for her.

"Hello? I asked you two a question? What is going on?" Kurt's voice was even louder than before, and even more impatient.

Rachel took a deep breath, wiped her eyes dry, fixed a tight smile onto her face, and stepped from behind Quinn. Quinn turned to face Kurt with Rachel, and the back of her hand brushed Rachel's lightly. Quinn pulled her hand away quickly and crossed her arms.

"Um, Kurt. Hi. Um-" Rachel broke off as Santana stepped into the bathroom behind Kurt.

"What the fuck is everyone yelling about? It is six in the morning, and I am trying to get my sleeps on," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "I swear to god, I will go _all_ Lima Heights on your asses if you don't-" she stopped as she noticed Quinn. "Q?" She rubbed her eyes again. "Q, what are you doing here?"

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I've been trying to figure out!" he yelled. "Neither one will tell me anything, and Quinn barged into the apartment this morning asking for Rachel, and I am _so_ confused," he said exasperatedly.

Rachel noticed as Kurt took a closer look at her, his eyes narrowing. "Rachel, have you been crying?" He asked, and that was all it took to send her into another round of hysterical crying. She sank to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, shoulders shaking.

"Oh, for god's sake, it is too damn early for this," Santana muttered as Quinn joined Rachel on the floor and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this one more time; Rachel, _what is going-_"

"I'm pregnant, Kurt!" The words exploded out of Rachel, and she slapped a hand over her mouth, her tears suddenly ceased.

Kurt froze, and gaped at Rachel, shocked. Santana spoke again.

"So _that's_ why Quinn's here. For a second I thought it was about what happened in that hotel room at-"

"Shut up, Santana," Quinn snapped. Rachel looked over at her questioningly, but she was glaring daggers at Santana. Rachel's mind raced, concocting all kinds of scenarios that Santana could have initiated, but none that Rachel would expect Quinn Fabray to be involved in.

"P-pregnant?" Kurt's astonished voice dragged Rachel from her contemplation, and she gazed up at him from the floor. "You're… pregnant?" He forced the word out almost painfully, and Rachel flinched, but nodded.

Quinn stood up, and Rachel watched as she stepped closer to Kurt and Santana. "Could we maybe talk about this later?" Her voice was low, and quiet, and almost pleading.

Santana held up her hands in defense, and she began to back slowly out of the bathroom. "Hey, I'm out." She glanced over at Rachel before she spoke again. "I'm here for you, Berry, but maybe not this early in the morning, eh?" She chuckled darkly. "Bun in the over or no, I _will_ kick your ass if you wake me up this early again. Lima Heights Adjacent," she warned. "Don't forget it."

She disappeared around the door as she finished her sentence. Rachel giggled lightly as Quinn sighed exasperatedly. "'Lima Heights Adjacent', _honestly_; her parents are doctors, Lima Heights Adjacent is a _rich_ neighborhood," she muttered as she shook her head. Rachel giggled again, and Quinn smiled softly down at her.

Kurt cleared his throat pointedly, reminding them both that he was still in the rom. Rachel's eyes snapped to him, and he looked terrified.

"We'll talk later, Kurt." Rachel reassured him.

He nodded stiffly after a moment, and as he exited the bathroom, Rachel heard him whisper, "_pregnant_," to himself. She buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"You'd think we'd just told him _he_ was pregnant," Quinn quipped lightly, but Rachel detected a hint of disapproval in Quinn's words.

"He's doing his best, given the way I just sprung it on him. Shouted it at him, more like," Rachel said into the crook of her elbow.

"You sprung it on me the same way, yet here I am, all the way from New Haven." She paused. "On a _train_, I might add," she said, a touch of humour in her voice. Rachel laughed once, then groaned, lifting her head from its resting place on her knees.

"I'm terribly sorry to drag you all the way up to New York," she said, keeping her gaze fixed on the threadbare rug underneath her.

"No one dragged me here, Rachel," Quinn said quietly.

Rachel looked up at Quinn to see that she was extending a hand to pull her up. She took it, and let Quinn quickly pull her to her feet.

There was a moment of almost awkwardness as Rachel's hand stayed in Quinn's, but then she dropped Rachel's hand and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How about this," Quinn said as she did so. "You shower and get dressed, and then I'll take you to breakfast. I heard Kurt rave about a great bakery the last time Santana and I visited." She paused and cocked her head to one side. "And then you can tell me what Santana is doing here." The corners of her mouth quirked up in a quick smirk, and her cheeks tinged pink momentarily.

The blush didn't escape Rachel's notice. "Alright," she conceded. "But only if you tell me what _that's_ about," she said, indicating the blush on Quinn's cheeks, causing it to turn a deeper pink.

Quinn brought her hands up to cover her cheeks, smirk turned into a bashful grin. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, batting her eyelashes at Rachel.

Rachel laughed, a real, genuine laugh that, given the circumstances, surprised her. "That may work on the boys, miss Fabray, but don't think you can charm me so easily. At least take me on a date first." Rachel winked, pleased to see Quinn's blush deepen and travel to her neck.

"Oh, shut up and shower, Berry," she said, and crossed her arms, trying her best to scowl at Rachel, but she could only manage a half smile.

When Quinn made no move to leave the bathroom, Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to wait for me in the other room? Or were you planning on joining me?" She said.

The blush deepened to its darkest shade yet, and Quinn stomped from the bathroom, much to Rachel's amusement.

"You _wish_ I'd join you in the shower, Short Stack." Quinn poked her head back around the door frame. "At least take me on a date first." Rachel's jaw dropped as her own jab was used against her, and Quinn winked at her playfully.

"Have a nice shower," Quinn said with another wink, and she closed the door as she disappeared to the living room.


End file.
